


Vegas Heat

by HollyEDolly



Series: Heart and Flowers [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, F/M, Firefighter Ward, Foreplay, Hot, Ice Play, Kissing, Las Vegas, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, Spooning, Ward wakes Skye up, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns his attention back to his young wife, her hair is fanned out beneath her, a mass of dark silky curls, sweat beads on her soft, smooth skin, in his eyes she’s perfection. He takes a moment to reflect on just how lucky he is, he has everything he always wanted here, with her. All of a sudden she keens in her sleep, the noise startles him and he thinks she must be having a nightmare until she moans again. Then he realises it’s not a nightmare she’s having at all, her hands wander over her body caressing her curves, squeezing her breasts through the white camisole she wears. He feels his pulse quicken as he watches her, sweat pricks his skin but this is from an entirely different kind of heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice domestic, smutty one shot for Skyeward. Part of the Hearts and Flowers series, sorry it’s taken so long to get up. I hope you like it :)

Finally after a long day he enters the house they share, but he finds no relief from the sweltering summer heat, Las Vegas is hot at the best of times but at the moment the city is in the grip of a ferocious heat wave. He’s still sweaty and grimy from his shift at the firehouse, and although he knows Skye will have the AC cranked up to full, it’s not touching the arid heat in here. He wonders momentarily where she is, it’s so quiet in here, which is highly unusual and he knows she’s home, because her truck is parked out on the drive. They haven’t lived here long, only a couple of months but already he feels as if he’s been here forever, he pads into the living room and he can’t help the smile that plays across his mouth. He finds her sprawled across the sectional couch, fast asleep, Buddy their Labrador dozing at her feet. When the chocolate Lab see’s Grant he unfurls himself and potters over for a pet, before wandering into the kitchen, no doubt looking for his water bowl.

He turns his attention back to his young wife, her hair is fanned out beneath her, a mass of dark silky curls, sweat beads on her soft, smooth skin, in his eyes she’s perfection. He takes a moment to reflect on just how lucky he is, he has everything he always wanted here, with her. All of a sudden she keens in her sleep, the noise startles him and he thinks she must be having a nightmare until she moans again. Then he realises it’s not a nightmare she’s having at all, her hands wander over her body caressing her curves, squeezing her breasts through the white camisole she wears. He feels his pulse quicken as he watches her, sweat pricks his skin but this is from an entirely different kind of heat.

“Grant” she whines still not opening her eyes “It’s so hot”

“Skye are you awake?” he asks tentatively.

“Hmmmm” she groans skimming her thumbs over her taut nipples.

He has no idea what he should do, it’s obvious she’s dreaming, if she wants what he thinks she does then he needs to wake her up and then it hits him. He walks quickly to the kitchen and the large fridge freezer, picking up a soda glass he fills it with ice and walks back to her. Perching carefully beside her he picks up an ice cube and brushes it gently over her lips, she pouts in her sleep as another moan escapes her. He can’t help but chuckle at that, he runs it over her clammy brow and then down the side of her neck, she sighs and her eyes flutter when he reaches the juncture of her shoulder. With tenderness his lips follow the path of the ice cube, kissing and sucking the sensitive flesh, he dips his tongue into the hollow of her throat, smiling against her skin when he feels her fingers thread into his hair.

Reaching down he picks up another piece of ice placing it into his mouth this time, he kisses along the swell of her breasts, his lips leaving a trail of goose flesh in their wake. He can feel her squirm beneath him, this time when he looks up through hooded eyes he meets hers, and she’s smiling mischievously.

“You’re cold” her voice still rough with sleep, is amused.

“Well you said you were hot, I’m just trying to cool you down” he smiles exposing perfect cheekbones.

“It feels so good, please don’t stop” she begs, gently he presses his lips to hers before running his tongue across her lower lip seeking access, the ice is melting fast in his mouth and when his tongue curls around hers, and cold meets hot it’s a whole new level of sensation. As their kisses deepen he explores her mouth with deep hungry licks of his tongue, she winds her arms around his neck pulling him closer, so that he covers her body with his. When air becomes an issue she breaks the kiss, placing her lips by his ear she whispers “You’re wearing too many clothes” he can hear the smirk in her voice, leaning back he pulls off his fire department issue shirt exposing a gloriously toned chest, unbuckling his belt slowly he pulls it from the loops his eyes never leaving hers. Making a show of it he pops the buttons on his fly one at a time, pulling down the zipper and exposing that delicious V of masculine muscle. She licks her lips as he shucks his pants and boxers off, leaving him completely naked.

“Better?” he asks knowingly.

“Much” she purrs.

He lowers his lips to hers again, kissing her sensuously, taking his time, making her moan and writhe against his hard body. His erection lies heavily against her belly, his hands wander over her body until they find the hem of her camisole, and he peels her out of it quickly, exposing her full and heavy breasts. Fishing another cube of ice out of the glass, he grins before taking it into his mouth; kissing a path between her breasts he stops to circle a rosy nipple with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard. Her nipple hardens instantly and she cries out, her back bowing off the couch. He repeats the action with her other nipple, rolling the one he’d left bereft between his thumb and forefinger. He knows her body almost better than he knows his own, knows where she likes to be touched, what makes her scream and beg for release. He can feel her falling apart under his ministrations, so much to her despair he moves on, his mouth gliding over her ribs and down towards her core, he stops only to dip his tongue into her navel making her shiver with delight.

When he reaches her hips he hooks his thumbs into the band of the lace boy shorts she wears, and pulls them down her long legs and off. Settling between her thighs, he spreads her legs wider, nipping at her inner thighs with his teeth teasingly.

“Please” she growls in frustration, he could have drawn this out, but he never could deny her anything and he really doesn’t want too. Running his tongue along her slit, he flicks it over her clit making her cuss, she threads her fingers through his hair once more, holding him in place as he laps at the swollen bundle of nerves, she’s soaking wet already so he slips a finger inside of her and then another. Slowly he moves his hand in and out, fucking her with his fingers working her clit with his tongue. It doesn’t take long for her orgasm to build; he can feel her thighs grip his head as her sex tightens around his fingers. When she falls over the edge, her screams are gloriously loud and full of profanity, but he loves it and she knows it.

Making his way back up her body he kisses her sweat slick skin, he feels his cock throb, he’s painfully hard and oh so ready to slide into her warmth. Taking his cock in hand he runs the tip along her wet folds, nudging her sensitive clit before sinking into her slowly, making sure she feels every inch of him. Her legs wrap around his waist, her feet pressing into his firm ass seating him even deeper into her velvety softness, he lets out a deep rumbling groan as she takes him to the root. With slow measured thrusts he begins to move, it’s far too hot for fast and furious fucking so he makes love to her, running his nose along hers he claims her lips once more. Her hands clutch his biceps as he slowly screws her into the couch, their climax building with each thrust, her teeth sink into her lush bottom lip as her sex begins to clench around him, gripping his cock tightly. He can feel that familiar tingle at the base of his spine, he’s oh so close and so is she. Picking up the pace he adjusts his angle, so that his public bone bumps her clit with each roll of his hips. It doesn’t take her long before she’s crying out his name again, her whole body trembling with the force of her orgasm. Resting his forehead against hers, he lets go, his rhythm faltering as he spills himself inside of her.  
Panting hard he collapses on top of her; she wraps him in her embrace kissing his forehead tenderly. When finally he can catch his breath he pulls out of her carefully and rolls to the side. Luckily when they bought this place Skye talked him into buying this hugely lavish couch, he spoons her wrapping his arms around her from behind, his nose nuzzling into her hair. She smells of coconut shampoo and sex, which makes for a rather intoxicating combination.

“Well I gotta say I like it when you wake me up like that” she sighs happily.

“I like waking you up like that” he chuckles kissing the crown of her head. He really needs a shower, he must stink of smoke and sweat and now sex, but as he feels her body relax again he knows there’s no place he’d rather be than here with her, her breathing evens out once more and he knows she’s fallen asleep again. The last thing he thinks of before sleep pulls him under as well, is that this is one hell of a way to deal with the Vegas heat.


End file.
